


i wanna be your dog

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom Greg House, Kneeling, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House indulges Chase.





	i wanna be your dog

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink - animal play. 
> 
> as always, this is self-indulgent bullshit.
> 
> enjoy!

It’s a routine by now.

House is smirking a little as he settles down on his chair in the DDX room, Foreman and Cameron long gone. Chase swallows as he works his shirt and pants off, folding them and leaving them on a corner. only his boxers and socks being left on. With how House is still completely dressed, it makes his cock twitch in interest, at the clear power exchange just with the contrast.

“Come here, pup,” House says, eyes twinkling with smugness. 

Chase swallows thickly as he drops to his knees, settling next to House’s good leg, a quiet whimper leaving his mouth.

“You’re quite the pathetic thing,” House says as he leans his hand down to pet him. He hums happily, leaning up against the touch, eager for House to treat him like his pet, like his property. Like his lapdog. “You love being treated like an animal. And like a dog, no less— you’re just desperate for approval, aren’t you?”

Chase doesn’t verbalize it, but he doesn’t need to. He is desperate for approval, always, eager to be praised. It’s something he rarely ever gets with House (if ever), but the mere thought of being called a good boy by his owner sends him down into a spiral of arousal he won’t ever recover from. But it never comes, House simply teasing him with the promise, with the idea of him ever indulging his need for approval. 

Logically, he knows he won’t. Logically, he knows this is a typical carrot-and-stick situation, as it always is with House. But of course, it doesn’t stop him from leaning up towards House’s calloused hand, humming happily as his cock twitches against the fabric of his boxers.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” House tells him as he keeps petting him. “Otherwise I wouldn’t humor you and your weird fantasies.”

He whimpers softly. 

“And well, as much as you’ve got a thing for praise— you’re also into humiliation, too. Otherwise you would’ve left your job under me years ago.”

And, as always, House isn’t wrong. But his praise thing shines through in moments like this, because, well, it’s never going to get properly indulged. It’s never going to actually happen. Humiliation is a much easier thing to get off on when one’s into Gregory House. So he deals with it, with the fact it will never actually happen. That he won’t ever have House praise him, have House appreciate him, even when they’re just having fun, even when they’re just sort-of-hooking-up, even if House doesn’t mean a single word.

“But—” House doesn’t stop petting him. He’s not looking at him. “You’re a good pup. Quite a good boy, underneath me, no? I should get you a collar.”

Chase lets out a strangled little noise when House says good boy, it echoing around his head as he looks up at House, almost sure he must’ve heard it wrong.

“C-can you repeat that?”

And House smiles at him.

“Of course, puppy,” he says. “I’ll get you a collar, have everyone know what an obedient, perfect pet you are. How eager you are to please. It’s cute.”

Chase whimpers out, face burning, surprised still by this development, his hips bucking up into the air as pre-come starts to sputter out of his dick. “Sir,” he breathes.

“Shh,” he says. “Just enjoy it, pup. Just listen to me.”

And as always, he does. He listens to House, basks in the praise, basks on being his pet. He thinks of House actually getting him a collar, having everyone see he’s owned, utterly and completely, and he goes warm inside out with need.


End file.
